Healing Pettle's
by gahucecalu
Summary: The dam that holds back Violets emotion shatters, but unlike the past she has people there for her... hurt/comfort, Violet getting babied by Cattleya, and Claudia With a bonus beach chapter! Leave a review of what you would like for bonus chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Chapter 1

It was hard to understand what all went through in her head. She entered their lives as an emotionless doll, which made it all the more ironic for her to become one of their dolls, one that required more than a vague touch of emotion. But as these emotions slowly latched onto her, morphing her into less of a hollow shell and more into a human with compassion and an understanding of right and wrong, they became less wary of her ignorance and more worried for her.

Did she understand why the woman came into their shop consumed by grief last week? Did she find no humor in the man with the bubbly laughter who came in yesterday? Did she hold any care for her co-workers-no...perhaps-friends?

When she broke the quiet conversations of the the room with a scream, it didn't matter if she particularly cared for them, because in that moment, there wasn't a soul who didn't care for her.

"Shh, Shh Violet, you're okay."

"Please let go of your arm, you're going to hurt yourself."

"It's just a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you."

These comforting words were accompanied by a tight hug, pulling her shaking frame against a warm body.

"One of her cold mechanical arms was trying to pry her other one off its connection below her shoulder - but it didn't make sense, where was her arm? What happened to her sense of touch? Why did she have this chunk of metal in place of where skin and bone should be? She needed to rip it off, but both sets of arms and hands were metal, not just the one she was trying to rip out of the socket, and the only thing she was accomplishing was ripping her dress sleeve and perhaps causing skin to peel and bleed away from the metal.

The voice resumed talking to her, this time lower, more gently. "Violet, it's all okay. Let go of your arm, you're hurting yourself."

Her silver fingers twitched before releasing the hold. Whoever was holding her so close brought a sense of comfort, a sense of warmth, and the emotion was wildly unfamiliar, but she suddenly craved it. She would follow what the voice said, just so she wouldn't lose it.

"Iris, I need you to grab some bandages. She drew some blood. Erica, please escort everyone else out."

Feet began pounding on the ground, away from her, but they were deafening. A soft voice began talking about the room, but the words were so quiet that they were unintelligible.

...

"Violet..."

Cattleya wanted the blonde girl's attention, but it was proving difficult. Her eyes were glossy, unfocused and swiveling around the room.

"Violet, please can you look at me?"

"I did it..."

That caught the Cattleya's attention. Both of the other girls had returned, but they remained on the outskirts of the other two, suddenly afraid to miss what the poor girl would say next.

"They died." Her arm shot out to her face, hand digging her fingers lightly into skin. "They died - they died-they died she spluttered out, I did it, I killed them I killed them"

"Shhh, it's okay." Her words didn't stop the repetitive mumblings. "Shhh, come back to us, please."

With hesitant movements, she lowered them to the ground. If Cattleya said she weren't freaked out, she would have been lying. The words Violet produced were far from her normal syntax. Her behaviors were far from her normal, reserved self... which already was far from norm.

"Cattleya," Iris mumbled, fidgeting with a roll of gauze in her hands. Her call went unanswered. The thin stream of blood from Violet's shoulder wasn't important at this moment.

"Shhh... shhh, you're okay now."

"I killed them. I killed them all, I don't -" a sob burst past her lips. "I don't deserve to live."

The dam broke, for Violet, for Cattleya, for Iris and Erica because they knew her story, they knew what she had done before she was even aware that her actions were were wrong, and they couldn't imagine living with that knowledge because the guilt would surely eat them alive. And now Violet was more than aware that her past actions were sinful - and it didn't matter to them one bit because that wasn't Violet, that was a girl-turned-weapon by person after person. But it didn't matter to Violet because she knew she had that blood on her hands, and no matter the calm facade she puts on, she couldn't perpetually hide it, not when nightmares could so easily rip the guilt and self-loathing and fear into the waking world.

Cattleya couldn't speak initially past the tears clouding her eyes and the sob stuck in the back of her throat. It became twice as difficult to hold back a downpour of tears when the frail girl in her hold began sobbing. Violet's tears fell upon her chest, warm and heartbreaking.

"You deserve to live. You deserve to be happy."

She brought Violet closer and, without thinking, began rocking, ever so gently. Her own tears dribbled down her chin, dripping into Violet's mused golden locks, but she refused to completely break. She held a little girl enwrapped by the tendrils of a hellish nightmare in her arms, and she couldn't ignore the shaking as hard as she tried. The sobs vibrated against her very chest - so she refused to break when Violet needed this.

...

Such a sweet girl didn't deserve the hand that life had dealt her.

"I don't, I don't - I killed - I killed th-" her last word turned into one long syllable, held out by a forceful sob tearing its way out of her throat.

"Violet, you're a good girl."

"I'm burning. I'm burning, I deserve this -" something was caught in her throat before a sob popped out. "It hurts, I can't take this!"

"She buried her head into Cattleya, and she was granted some comfort, but it wasn't nearly enough to subdue the flames that were consuming her, licking at any grasp of sanity and coherence she had.

"She shoved a finger into her mouth, biting down forcefully on the metal. Instantly, the three other women jumped, afraid she would break her teeth.

"Bite my hand."

"Suddenly Cattleya was pulling Violet's hand away, and the girl complied, shocked by the lack of warm arms holding her. She was greeted with a hand in front of her face.

"its ok, Bite."

She complied, only because her nerves were completely shot, and it helped. She didn't know why, but it helped to bite, and this didn't hurt like the metal of her new hand - but then she was tasting blood. She couldn't release the hand, though. It was far too nerve-relaxing, but she relaxed her jaw, dropping the pressure.

"You're okay, Violet," Cattleya spoke, a grimace on her face. Her hand burned because - what? Because it had been turned into a pacifier?

She would have laughed. Would have - but it certainly wasn't funny, the odd ticks and triggers that came with Violet. But it wasn't her fault that a young lady like her somehow found it relaxing to bite objects, or that a dream in the middle of the evening propelled her into a fit of panic.

What was most bizarre was that none knew the girl suffered with this. Perhaps it was merely exhaustion. She had, after all, recently returned from a long trip away, nearly two weeks in time; and she had fallen asleep in the office, something they wouldn't have expected of her in a million years.

Violet shuddered. Her hold on Cattleya's hand was released, a trail of bloody saliva dripping from her lips as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Cattleya wanted to curse. Violet fumbled with her mechanical hands to wipe the mess from her lips, eyes avoiding the older woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

She was retreating back into her shell. Her mind had popped out of its trance and allowed her access back to reality.

Cattleya ignored her unneeded apology. Violet was but a girl who needed - deserved - love and care, regardless of the form it came in.

1/3


	2. Chapter 2: Family

~A few days later~

...

Violet sat there on her bed in the attic of C.H postal, her legs gingerly kicking back and forth. The past few days were difficult for her to say the least, and the thoughts that constantly swayed in her mind scared her. They haunted her dreams, and would awaken her teary eyed and full of dread.

However now she had people to confide in, Claudia, and Cattleya were always so kind and protective. Violets body felt warm as she remembered from the day prior when they entered her room at C.H postal in the morning and found her yet again in a state of disarray and slowly lull'd her back. Their gentle words, and soft cradling set her racing mind at ease. However now as her legs stopped swaying her head sank and her heart began to throb in her chest.

Violet wasn't entirely sure what this throbbing in her chest was… this loud thumping that resonated throughout her body...no she did… she remembered this is similar to how she felt when she was away from Major G-…*knock*...*knock*...*knock*...

…

The sudden knock snapped Violet out of her train of thought. She heard the familiar voice of Cattleya "Violet sweetie its Cattleya, and Claudia can we come it?"

…

"Of course"

…

After her response the 2 adults entered the room, giving Violet reassuring smiles as they approached. Shutting the door behind them.

"President Hodgins, Ms. Cattleya I am fit to.. return to my work...so please I-I dont want to be a burden like I have the past da-..." Violets shakey rampling was cut short by a warm encasing hug.

…

Cattleya crouched and held Violets head to her chest while Claudia took a seat on the bed besides Violet and gently rubbed her back.

"Shh Violet its alright….we are actually here for a different reason" said Claudia

Upon hearing those words Violet head began to spin...she looked up at them…. and time seemed to move in slow motion...her body felt like she was underwater as a thousand thoughts spun around in her head.."there going to get rid of me"..."im of no use to them anymore" reverberated throughout her head.

…

"Hey-a um Violet?" Claudia said awkwardly after a exchange of glances with Cattleya

"We know these past few days have been ...difficult but we wanted to know if you ...um ahah" Claudia chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his hair. -

"We want you to come live with us!" Cattleya said clutching Violet

"W-what?" the small girl looked like she was in shock

Violet felt a flood of warmth course through her body she couldnt help but smile as tears dribbled down her face. Burying her face into Cattleya, she said between sobs "yes!".

Claudia and Cattleya felt relieved looking at each other smiling.. Looking towards Violet they began to console the small girl with Cattleya holding her and Claudia affectionately patting the top of her blond lockes.

…

"Perfect then we can move your stuff tonight after we close up!" the red haired man exclaimed in excitement as he stood up. Shifting the weight on the bed.

Violet didn't know how to respond or even understand her feelings, but she did understand that she wanted this warmth. She didn't want them to leave-no ….she wanted them to stay and hold her forever tending to this warmth...this fire burning in her chest.

Cattleya went to get up breaking the hug from Violet but the young girl persisted almost diving after her. This behavior surprised her but the past couple days haven't exactly had Violet acting as her reserved self.

"Violet its alright!" the woman said crouching back down enveloping her with a warm hug listening to her soft breathes…. "Violet how about you get all your stuff together then come down during my lunch break and have lunch with me...ok?"

...

After a few moments Violet meekly retracted away from her a small pout on her face. "Yes ma'am I will do that…."

Giving one last smile and a affectionate pat on the head Cattleya took her leave to return to work downstairs.

While Violet was left there stuck in a whirlpool of her own thoughts all tumbling drowning eachother out with no organization. Almost as if in a trance she got to work packing the few possessions she owned taking care of the few items that meant so such to her. With her brooch fastened safely to her collar, the plush dog inside her bag, and the umbrella tucked under the handles she was ready to leave.

2/3


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Whole

~A few days later~

…

Violet held the paper in her hand….

…

Claudia said something just a moment ago but his words now were being drowned by an awful ringing noise.

…

The young girl sat between the 2 adults looked back and forth trying to interpret what they were saying but to no avail.

"Violet"... "Violet!"... Claudia said gently shaking the young girl besides him.

" um ….Sweetie are you feeling alright?" Cattleya asked gently rubbing Violets back

...

Violet heard muffled voiced and pressure on her back…. She felt like she was under water….turning her head to see what the cause of this pressure was.

…

Claudia and Cattleya eyed each other with worried glances "Hey Violet are you ok? Did you hear what we said?"

...

No response

...

Violet tried to focus on the paper, wanting to remember what was the reason it was in her hand causing this swell of emotion.

…

Using all her focus she managed to decipher some words "Leidenschaftlich," "adoption," "approved."

…

Then as if the wave broke the young girl managed to snap out of her trance. Letting out a soft whimper as her metallic fingers twitched holding the paper. With the dam holding back her emotions breaking again the young girl began to sob.

…

Quick to react they embraced the small girl from both sides, while saying comforting words.

...

"I dont deserve this!...A monster like me doesnt deserve this…" the young girl almost yelled.

…

"Violet, of course you do we wanted to give you something that you never had the chance of having, we love you Violet! No matter what" Claudia said firmly with his hand tentatively caressing the sobbing girls cheek.

"d-do you really mean i-it Violet said between sobs with her head buried in Cattleya's arms.

"Of course, it's already all signed and ready to be sent in… we just wanted to tell you the good news" Cattleya said with a big smile. Gently brushing away some of the falling tears on Violets cheek.

…

Violet sniffled but was smiling now. Her head felt so clear, and her body felt warm…. Not burning like Claudia once said but warm like being enveloped by a blanket.

She snuggled in between them on the couch and they fawned over her, for the first time in forever she felt at peace.

…

~1 day later~

…

It was a brisk Sunday evening the move was finished and the adoption papers were signed and shipped out, and Violet was spending time with her new parents.

…

She snuggled up next to Cattleya enjoying the parental affection that she craved. Violet read through a new book that was bought for her while Cattleya stroked her hair. In the past Violet would have felt uncomfortable with how much she was babied, but instead she felt nothing but the craving for more of this affection.

…

*Click* the front door unlocked and was opened with Claudia entering.

…

"Hey-a sorry im so late" Claudia said giving Cattleya a kiss. Before gently hoisting Violet up who gave him a hug.

…

Violet fingers fiddle with one another as she softly spoke "thank you for getting me this book…. Papa" her face tingling pink as she said these unfamiliar words.

…

Cattleya couldnt stop the big smile that spread on her face, and Claudia laughed giving Violet a kiss on the head.

…

"Your welcome sweetie"

…

The young girl felt warmth throughout her body, going back to her comfortable position snuggling up to Cattleya. The terrible thoughts that use to rage in her head numbed…. But the one question that haunted her still was whether she deserved it. This question slipped itself into conversations throughout the day where Violet would freeze up feeling sick until one of them assured her how much they loved her. Followed by a deep embrace where she would breakdown in tears of joy streaking down her warm cheeks.

…

Violet put her book down, her eyes getting teary mustering up all her courage said the words she'd been lounging to say.

…

"mama...papa….I love you"

…

But this time the young girl didnt retreat back into her shell. Cattleya giggled enveloping Violet deep into her arms. "We love you too, no matter what"

…

And for the first time in forever Violet felt at peace…. she felt whole.

3/3


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Beach

Bonus Chapter: The Beach

~_**Some Weeks Later**_

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon on a small beach just south of the port capital of Leiden. The beach was packed with families, as the last of the soldiers finally returned home from their stationed garrisons in occupied territory. The air was filled with joy as kites flew high, and the laughter of children playing in the sand, and the ocean echoed about.

As for C.H postal crew, Claudia was already in the water with Benedict, and Erica while Iris lounged under the sun. While Cattleya dug through her bag for a special purchase she made for Violet.

…

Violet fidgeted on the warm sand, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Standing there nervously in the onepiece that her adoptive parents got for her. Cattleya finally finding what she was looking for presented a package of waterproof covers for prosthetics which were ever so in demand after the war. "See Violet with these you can go swimming with us with no problems" Cattleya said with a smile, opening the package; stretching each cover over the girls prosthetic arms.

The young girls nervous expression however remained which worried the woman.

"Violet are you alright dear" Cattleya cooed while rubbing the girls back listening for a response.

…

"Um mommy I really dont wanna have to swimsopleasedon….. "

Violet mumbled as her voice trailed off.

…

"C'mon sweetie you're being silly it's just the ocean it's no big deal!" Cattleya said now applying the cold sunblock to Violets exposed neck and back. The girl winced slightly as the cold gel was spread evenly on her skin.

"All done"

Cattleya began gently pulling Violet towards the water, and the rest of the C.H postal family.

Going silent the young girl was lead to the water. Violet had a pained expression on her face as the soft crash of the waves hit her ankles.

…

"Violet whats wrong?" Cattleya asked as Violet was resisting being lead into the shallows.

"I cant…"the young girl said with a shaky voice. Her eyes looking at the ankle deep swell of salty blue water.

...

Coming to a strong realisation Cattleya smiled "Ohh no sweetie its ok… its ok, I never asked you if you could swim did I? Sorry i'll slow it down a bit but really you don't need to worry…. Papa, and I are here we will teach you."

…

However the girls head didn't rise, so Cattleya placed her hand softly on her golden lockes and crouched in the water so she could be eye level with the young girl. As she noticed further panic spread across her face.

"I c-cant" Violet repeated softly with horror spreading across her face. As her facial muscles tightened into a grimace.

…

Cattleya began to think to herself what terrible events made the young girl fear going into the ocean. Turning her head to see Claudia slowly wading his way to them from the deeper area.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie" Claudia said crouching next to Cattleya.

…

"_I dont want to be a burden anymore, they've doon so much for me so I have to do this….."_

Violet thought to herself, building up her courage, looking up at the adults as to signal she was ready to go a bit deeper in the water.

…

Standing on both sides of the girl she was slowly led until the flowing waves reached her stomach. Claudia, and Cattleyas worried conversation with each other didnt reach the young girl as she wanted to freeze up but was using all her willpower to stay calm.

…

"Hey Violet" Claudia said shaking the girls by her shoulders lightly to get her dazed attention. "The first thing we're gonna have to teach you is how to float properly." Cattleya took Violets hands into her own. "Alright sweetie take you legs off the ground and gently kick them. Violet yelped as her mom pulled her forward but she did as she was told and kicked her legs back and forth under the water. This along with the starting help of Claudia holding her mid section ,and Cattleya holding her front; kept the girl afloat.

…

With every passing second the young girl gained more confidence as a smile spread across her face. "Aww good job your doing so well!, move on a little bit" Claudia said smiling. Leading the girl away from Cattleya. "Ok now your just gonna do what you just did put now your gonna also use your arms" Violets new papa instructed. "I'll hold you to make sure you don't do under so just do your best to swim to mommy ok?" Violet nodded happily and began to sloppily swim and kick over to Cattleya with Claudia close to her side.

…

"Yess Violet your doing great" Cattleya hoised Violet up after the young girl reached her. "I made it over, I did it mommy!" the girl said happily. "Hehe yes you did" Claudia congratulated her.

…

The day progressed onward, and after eating lunch they wanted to have Violet go underwater. But after hearing their suggestion the girl refused. Freezing up again the girl shook her head "no-no-no I dont wanna!" Violet tried backing up but ended up walking into Cattleya who embraced her. "Violet hunny its alright we know you scared but please trust us, please put these on" Cattleya revealed a pair of goggles. "Ill go down with you Violet" Claudia said putting on his own. "Ill be right there so you dont need to worry." The young girl nodded her head slightly and put on the goggles, shooting the woman a nervous glance. "You'll be already sweetie, are you ready? Just take a deep breath and hold papa's hands."

…

Violet took a breath, and went underwater. She became paralized with fear unable to open her eyes. Then a playful poke pressed against her cheek. Opening her eyes slightly she saw her papa there smiling and pointing to a colorful school of small bright blue fish that were swimming close by. In wonder the girl looked all around her, she looked down at the sand seeing shells, and small critters wandering about. And then to the distance where she saw the beginnings of green seaweed and the various schools of larger fish. But soon running out of breath she returned to the surface.

...Re-emerging with a deep breath "Euwah" Violet had a big smile on her face excitingly explaining everything she saw to Cattleya. "I-saw I-saw a big group of these blue fish and all the big mama, and papa ones swam on the edges and the little babies were are huddled…. And then there was these-" As Violet continued to quickly rambled on walking with her parents through the water back to the sandy shore. Drowsiness began to overtake the young girl, noticing this Cattleya had Violet take a seat on a towel in the shade next to a sleeping Iris. "Here Violet drink this and rest for a little while ok?" Cattleya said handing Violet water.

"Hmm wonder where Erica, and Benedict are Claudia said to himself. While ruffling through a bag to get a towel.

…

Violet couldn't help but feel drowsy, and she could barely keep her eyes open laying there. At some point she must have fallen asleep as the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake by Cattleya who was holding something in her hand.

…

It took a moment for the girl to escape the drowsiness. And take in what the woman was saying. "Here Violet have some ice cream, one of the vendors at the boardwalk had a cart set up." Looking puzzled staring at the cold treat now in her hands, "whats ice cream?" Cattleya giggled "you eat it silly, go on try yours." Violet used the spoon given to her and cautiously tried a bite, trying to keep the cold away from her teeth and instead let it rest on her tongue. The sweet vanilla flavor took over her taste buds. After the first bite Violet was addicted quickly eating the rest of the delicious treat. "Hey Violet hmp- " Claudia laughed "you might want to slow down or you'll get a brain freeze." As if on cue the young girl grimaced holding the back of her head. She began exhaling hot air rapidly to try and counter this freezing feeling before now more cautiously enjoying her treat taking time in between bites to say thank you.

…

With the rest of the day in a haze of falling in and out of sleep. With Iris waking up, Erica, and Benedict returning the group began to back up their belongings. With a groggy, and tired albeit happy Violet, being almost carried home by her parents. On the ride back Violet nuzzled between her parents seemed to be at bliss.

End of Bonus Chapter


	5. Bonus: Violets First Christmas (p1)

Bonus Chapter: Violets First Christmas-Eve

~A few months after Violets adoption on Christmas Eve ~

"C'mon I knew we shouldn't have left so late! Our reservations are for 6:00; and im sure the rest are already there" Cattleya said with a heavy breath pulling Claudia, and Violet along through the festive crowd of people.

...

It was the early evening of Christmas Eve, the hustle & bustle of the city was ever present; with numerous vendors, and street bands performing in the city's main square. Violet breathed in the smell of freshly baked sweets sold by local vendors causing her mouth to water as the scents wafted past them. With her eyes twinkling with wonder her gaze was shifted to a group of performers singing in a choir with their angelic voices in perfect harmony. The young girl pulled herself closer to her parents. "Papa can we go and um.. Look around the festival after we eat?"

Claudia smiled "of course Vi-a" before being cut off by Benedict seemingly popping up out of nowhere surprising the trio, and causing Claudia to jump. Benedict let out a chuckle saying "haha-sorry I just couldn't resist you were sooo spaced out" to a red faced Claudia who grabbed the young man by his collar. While the 2 men began playfully grappling, Violet quickly noticed that Erica was accompanying Benedict who greeted them. With the groups now merged walking together to the restaurant. Claudia, and Benedict idly chatting, Erica, Cattleya, and Violet caught up.

"Hmm hmm I couldn't help but notice that you and Benedict have been spending a lot of time together recently" The women's remark causing Erica's face to tinge pink. "You've both also been in much better moods recently…" Violet added in quickly after swinging her arm in rhythm while still holding Cattleyas hand. Erica nervously adjusted her glasses before quickly changing the subject asking about how Violets additional doll schooling went, listening to the young girls excited, and breathless response.

...

"GUYS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" the group looked to the steps of the restaurant "Procope L'Ardent" where they saw Iris calling to them. "I can't believe it why were you guys taking you sweet time?!" Iris said frustrated. Iris rushed them all inside to their already reserved table, quickly saying greetings to all of them. The dinner began in a flash with the first course of soups coming out. Between eating Violet excitedly talked about her next job at Shaher Astronomical Headquarters. "Its a really great opportunity but ...i'll be gone for over a month though" Violet said with a sudden gloom spreading across her face while everyone tried to console her.

Cattleya quickly switched the conversation to more lighthearted talk wanting to spare Violets feelings. So they instead talked about the festivities with Iris teasing "Violet you know if you've been a bad girl your gonna get coooal" causing the blond to pout mumbling that she was a good girl garnering a laugh from the rest.

...

When the main course arrived Violet was coerced into trying various foods off of her parents plates "Cmon Violet you have to try this… open wide ahh" followed by delighted noises from the young girl. With conversation, and food aplenty, it was enough to even have Violet laughing, and enjoying the meal like a normal girl. Violet couldn't help but feel warm inside, as she looked around at the happy faces of those closest to her she felt elated. And her parents noticed a new side to the young girl that must have just awakened. Violet although clumsily, and slightly awkwardly was able to mostly keep up with the conversations going along around her. Unlike the past with the quiet virtually emotionless girl that first entered their lives, it was night and day to how much she's grown.

…

~Hours later

With dinner finished the group began to separate as they left, all wishing one final merry christmas to one another. As promised Violet lead her parents though the center which only gotten busier. Snow gently drifted in, with people instinctively tightening their scarves, and putting on gloves. Violet exhaled leaving a clear cloud of warm mist as Cattleya fussed with the girls scarf. Violet couldn't help put nuzzle up her check against the women's warm comforting hands. Then suddenly Ding* Dong* Ding* Dong* the nearby cathedrals enormous bells rung to signal the beginning of the nights mass. Subconsciously Violet was now the one being pulled along, her eyes glancing over stand after stand of goods peddlers until her eyes fixated on a cart dedicated to jewelry. Cattleya quick to notice Violets interest smirked and lead the girl over. "Go ahead sweetie see if theres anything you like." Violet was about to protest but caught herself, remembering the many times in which Cattleya wanted to buy her gifts but was turned down leaving her mother figure in a sour mood. So instead Violet nodded; running her eyes over the merchandise, what caught her eye was not a jewel but a brooch with an empty slot for a main stone. Violets breathing shifted as her metallic silver fingers reached for the brooch around her neck. Gently taking it off her collar she checked to make sure the emerald would fit into the new brooch. All while her parents looked on in fascination. "So is that a keeper" Claudia said coming up behind the girl only to notice that she was sniffling with tears running down her face, but unlike before she was smiling. Holding the new brooch with the sparkling emerald as its new centerpiece. Violet nodded burying herself into a sandwiching hug softly speaking, almost as if a whisper "thank you… thank you ...thank you" between sniffles. Claudia reassured her and broke off to go pay the man, while Cattleya helped Violet put the brooch on her collar again; The silver with small Aquamarina, and Amethyst stones complemented each other nicely. With Violets beloved emerald gem as its centerpiece. "He'd be so proud of you if he could see you now" and at these worlds Violet broke into a big smile enveloping her mom a encasing hug.

~soon after

Violet laid in her bed with her stuffed puppy close to her chest, glancing at the brooch. The lights reflected and danced off the many gems, causing them to twinkle and seemingly glow. Enveloped in cloud like blankets she could no longer fight the urge to sleep. Being enveloped by warmth she took one last look outside before the comfort of sleep overcame her.

~meanwhile

Cattleya did a shushing motion as she cracked open the door to Violet's room; confirming that their daughter was fast asleep before retrieving the hidden presents with Claudia to carry downstairs by the tree. "She really looked like she had fun tonight" Cattleya said in a whispered tone. "Shes really grown up alot" added Claudia "But a month seems like a really long time Catt, are we sure shes ready?"- "well… in the past I wouldnt have been so sure but I trust her, and if we truly love her we need to continue to push her into growing into a wonderful young lady."

…

"Hmph" Claudia sighed before smiling "lets try to show her a wonderful first Christmas tomorrow"

Next is Christmas Day Chapter!

(and yes the new gems on the brooch are the colors of Claudia, and Cattleyas eyes.)


	6. Chapter 6

Violets First Christmas Day

~The morning of Christmas~

Snow in Leiden was rather uncommon due to the mediteranian climate. So for snow to be falling not only on Christmas Eve, but Christmas morning itself was a sight to behold. With everything prepared the 2 sitting by the fire head the soft steps of a groggy Violet walking down the stairs.

…

"Good morn-nin" she said with a yawn.

With Claudia picking the girl up with a smile "mornin Vi, merry christmas."

"Are you ready to open your presents dear?" Said Cattleya greeting Violet with a kiss on the forehead. The girls eyes seemed to light up, as she perked awake. "w-waait right here!" the shed yelled jumping up off the couch rushing back to her room. Emerging moments later holding 2 wrapped gifts of her own.

…

The girl sheepishly head the 2 shoddily wrapped parcels behind her back. Before presenting them simultaneously to both adults.

…

"Since all you've done for me… I wanted to get you something too…"

"Aww thats so sweet of you!" said Cattleya pulling the girl into a hug on the couch. "Well open them right away!"

…

Claudia went first, cleanly tearing away the paper to reveal a seemingly used pocket watch. The mans eyes seemed to quickly focus in on the small trinket " whoa v-Violet where did you get this…. My god its been so long!" he exlaimed.

"Well I was talking to Benedict about what to get you, and he told me about a keepsake watch that was given to you that was lost during a mission ...so hehehmm…" Violet chuckled nervously. "So we went to track it down from shop, to shop in that local area; but we eventually found it at a workshop that scrapped old clockwor-" with her story being interrupted with a hug.

"Violet you have no idea how much this junky old watch means to me thank- you so much darling."

…

With Claudia taking a moment to recollect while examining the watch, Violets hopeful eyes shifted to Cattleya. Who opened the present to reveal a set of earrings. "Violet!" Cattleya shouted startling the girl making her eyes go wide. "How much did you spend on these! you must return them right away."

Violet looked hurt "b-but dont you like them… Erica helped me pick them out for you…"

"Oh of course I do dear but I dont want you wasting your money on me!" she said with a reassuring squeeze.

"B-but" the girl repeated "I really wanted to get you something, and its not like I have anything to spend money on from the doll contracts since I live with you now!" Said Violet regaining her composure.

Now squeezing her skirt looking down "I… just wanted you to know how much I love you mom… "

…

"Thank you sweetie, I love you too…. truely they are beautiful" Cattleya said while holding up the pricy earrings.

…

With a soft kiss on the head Violet was reassured and let out a small sigh of relief before nuzzling into Cattleyas chest.

Before Violet even had a chance to look back up, Claudia already brought all of Violets presents over. Making a small pile infront of the girl. "Go ahead Vi, why dont you get started?"

…

With the girl pulling slightly away from Cattleya she took the first gift handed to her. A small box, one in which she already knew the contents. As it was the Brooch backing she choose at the vendor just a day before.

…

With a smile she unwrapped the cloth encased backing and connected it to her brooch, examining it closely before hugging her parents once more.

...

The morning continued on with Violet unwrapping a trove of stuffed animals(chosen by Claudia), and a wardrobes worth of new clothing. Eventually the rather menial conversations shifted once Violet unwrapped a new blue overcoat with a thick hood that was designed to go with her favorite doll outfit. "Ahh, I had this custom made for where I heard you were going on your next assignment… Mount Eustitia is awfully cold even during the summer months." Cattleya added.

"3 weeks is an awfully long time Violet said Claudia anxiously.

"Are you sure you don't want us to just send another doll there?"

…

"I-i can handle it"

With a sigh Cattleya remarked, "it will be a good chance for her to get more experience, and hopefully make some friends; remember there's supposed to be dozens of other dolls there for this assignment." giving Violet a wink.

…

"B-but oh I know lets send Iris there with her just in case! I mean you did say how this was a large assigme-"

"Claudia, truly lets have some faith in her; its in one of the safest provinces and she'll be surrounded by colleagues we have nothing to worry about" With Cattleyas reassuring words, and Violet Confidently nodding alone the man let out a sigh. "Hmpph well I guess it will be ok…."


	7. Chapter 7

Departure Day

~Leidenschaftlich Central Departure Terminal~

…

It was a unsurprisingly warm winter day, which was common for Leidenschaftlich as temperatures rarely fell low enough to snow even on the coldest of days.

…

Claudia hummed to himself taking in the warmth of the sun's rays casting down upon him. The only noise being the ambient traffic of the port city with the rolling of the wheels of Violets luggage.

…

Arriving at the Terminal Claudia, and Cattleya said their temporary goodbyes to their adopted daughter.

…

"Please Please Please promise to be safe!" Cattleya said while encompassing the blond girl in an enormous hug rocking her side to side.

"Of course!" Violet said confidently.

…

"Here you go sweetie the boarding ticket, and the return ticket." Claudia said before kissing the girl on her head. "Be safe Vi! We love you."

…

Violet smiled returning the loving actions of her parents, before boarding the train.

"ALL ABOARD DEPARTING FOR Eustitia's Station A!"

…

Violet gave one last goodbye wave to her parents before taking her seat as she felt the train stir to life.

…

As the train chugged on away from the platform, she looked back at the city as it slowly began to fade into the distance. She looked out her window, the suns orange rays began to dip out of the horizon. Her eyes got heavy and every time she nodded off into unconsciousness she would awaken to a slightly different view. Whether it be a small town, or seemingly endless fields of crops.

…

Finally after some time the low roaring of the engine, in the comfortable seat with the cabin being nice and warm the girl couldn't fight off the sleep any longer. Surrendering to her better judgement she fell asleep.

…

~9 Hours Later~

"Deary...young Lady?" Violet was jostled out of sleep by a elderly lady. "Ah up and at 'em, you dont want to miss the station before they turn this back around do you?"

…

Violet snapping out of her groggy state, quickly jumped up thanking the woman who smiled and left the train.

…

Quickly checking her belongings, Violet hoisted up her suitcase and left the train. After a quick assessment she would have guessed the time to be around 5 am. "All right, now ill just need to find the gondola up to the research center. But first I'll need to find a place to get some nurshimen-food." She winced at her own thoughts as she mentally corrected herself into choosing less stiff wording(as she wanted to sound less robotic at the advice of Cattleya.)

…

Taking a walk around the streets Violet had no trouble finding gondola to the giant mountain as it loomed over the city scape. Looking around she finally found lights on in one of the restaurants on the main street.

…

To her surprise there were quite a few people in the establishment eating, and talking. Violet was greeted by the hostess. "Welcome are you another doll? We already have had many come through this morning." the woman gesturing to the group of women sitting. "Yes ma'am I am here to get nu- some food before heading up to the Astronomy center!"

…

"Sounds great, why don't you take a seat wherever you like and i'll bring you a menu." The woman smiled.

…

Violet nodded, and eyed down a seat at the counter away from the other dolls.

…

Before even being able to take her seat she heard a yell directed at her. "Hey… You can join us if you like!" Violet head snapped over looking at the woman who yelled over to her. "C'mon kid were all dolls here." Violet nodded and moved to sit closer to the group of dolls.

…

"Names Amy from Zurichen"a women around the age of Cattleya said as she offered her hand. Which Violet returned with a grasp as they both did a curtsy. "I am Violet Evergarden, I'm from Leidenschaftlich."

…

"Ah so you're the one from C.H postal, my old friend Cattleya works there...ya know her?"

…

Violet faced perked up "Yes of course!" Violet's face turned slightly pink as she fidgeted in place. "Well she and Claudia adopted me."

"Claudia huh?" The black haired woman smiled. "They did seem a great match, now come sit there plenty of time to talk." gesturing towards a seat which Violet accepted.

…

The next hour or so flew by in Violet's head, just simply eating and chatting with mutual colleges. Violet was able to be relaxed until a conversation shifted to a specific topic. "So… are we gonna ignore the obvious…" A young asian girl said smirking. "A Lot of these guys here are fresh from the Headquarters with broad educations… which means they could work anywhere… getting paid a lot."

…

A ginger doll named Emily joined in "Hehehe" she said "this might be the perfect time to secure a husband, because from what I hear we are working in pairs."

…

"Ugh I hope I don't get paired with some old coot then!"

…

"Haha I wouldn't worry about it only the young ones are sent here probably because if they sent any old coots they'd die from the altitude." With the the other dolls chatting on Violet awkwardly fidgeted with her brooch kept out of the conversation.

…

Eventually deciding it was time to head up, the dolls paid their tab and went to the gondola station.

…

The view of the ride up was awe inspiring, with a outlook on the entire city they began their accession to the peak. Violet began to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming working, strategizing her breathing. "I can do this…" she repeated in her head.

Departure Day

~Leidenschaftlich Central Departure Terminal~

…

It was a unsurprisingly warm winter day, which was common for Leidenschaftlich as temperatures rarely fell low enough to snow even on the coldest of days.

…

Claudia hummed to himself taking in the warmth of the sun's rays casting down upon him. The only noise being the ambient traffic of the port city with the rolling of the wheels of Violets luggage.

…

Arriving at the Terminal Claudia, and Cattleya said their temporary goodbyes to their adopted daughter.

…

"Please Please Please promise to be safe!" Cattleya said while encompassing the blond girl in an enormous hug rocking her side to side.

"Of course!" Violet said confidently.

…

"Here you go sweetie the boarding ticket, and the return ticket." Claudia said before kissing the girl on her head. "Be safe Vi! We love you."

…

Violet smiled returning the loving actions of her parents, before boarding the train.

"ALL ABOARD DEPARTING FOR Eustitia's Station A!"

…

Violet gave one last goodbye wave to her parents before taking her seat as she felt the train stir to life.

…

As the train chugged on away from the platform, she looked back at the city as it slowly began to fade into the distance. She looked out her window, the suns orange rays began to dip out of the horizon. Her eyes got heavy and every time she nodded off into unconsciousness she would awaken to a slightly different view. Whether it be a small town, or seemingly endless fields of crops.

…

Finally after some time the low roaring of the engine, in the comfortable seat with the cabin being nice and warm the girl couldn't fight off the sleep any longer. Surrendering to her better judgement she fell asleep.

…

~9 Hours Later~

"Deary...young Lady?" Violet was jostled out of sleep by a elderly lady. "Ah up and at 'em, you dont want to miss the station before they turn this back around do you?"

…

Violet snapping out of her groggy state, quickly jumped up thanking the woman who smiled and left the train.

…

Quickly checking her belongings, Violet hoisted up her suitcase and left the train. After a quick assessment she would have guessed the time to be around 5 am. "All right, now ill just need to find the gondola up to the research center. But first I'll need to find a place to get some nurshimen-food." She winced at her own thoughts as she mentally corrected herself into choosing less stiff wording(as she wanted to sound less robotic at the advice of Cattleya.)

…

Taking a walk around the streets Violet had no trouble finding gondola to the giant mountain as it loomed over the city scape. Looking around she finally found lights on in one of the restaurants on the main street.

…

To her surprise there were quite a few people in the establishment eating, and talking. Violet was greeted by the hostess. "Welcome are you another doll? We already have had many come through this morning." the woman gesturing to the group of women sitting. "Yes ma'am I am here to get nu- some food before heading up to the Astronomy center!"

…

"Sounds great, why don't you take a seat wherever you like and i'll bring you a menu." The woman smiled.

…

Violet nodded, and eyed down a seat at the counter away from the other dolls.

…

Before even being able to take her seat she heard a yell directed at her. "Hey… You can join us if you like!" Violet head snapped over looking at the woman who yelled over to her. "C'mon kid were all dolls here." Violet nodded and moved to sit closer to the group of dolls.

…

"Names Amy from Zurichen"a women around the age of Cattleya said as she offered her hand. Which Violet returned with a grasp as they both did a curtsy. "I am Violet Evergarden, I'm from Leidenschaftlich."

…

"Ah so you're the one from C.H postal, my old friend Cattleya works there...ya know her?"

…

Violet faced perked up "Yes of course!" Violet's face turned slightly pink as she fidgeted in place. "Well she and Claudia adopted me."

"Claudia huh?" The black haired woman smiled. "They did seem a great match, now come sit there plenty of time to talk." gesturing towards a seat which Violet accepted.

…

The next hour or so flew by in Violet's head, just simply eating and chatting with mutual colleges. Violet was able to be relaxed until a conversation shifted to a specific topic. "So… are we gonna ignore the obvious…" A young asian girl said smirking. "A Lot of these guys here are fresh from the Headquarters with broad educations… which means they could work anywhere… getting paid a lot."

…

A ginger doll named Emily joined in "Hehehe" she said "this might be the perfect time to secure a husband, because from what I hear we are working in pairs."

…

"Ugh I hope I don't get paired with some old coot then!"

…

"Haha I wouldn't worry about it only the young ones are sent here probably because if they sent any old coots they'd die from the altitude." With the the other dolls chatting on Violet awkwardly fidgeted with her brooch kept out of the conversation.

…

Eventually deciding it was time to head up, the dolls paid their tab and went to the gondola station.

…

The view of the ride up was awe inspiring, with a outlook on the entire city they began their accession to the peak. Violet began to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming working, strategizing her breathing. "I can do this…" she repeated in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Violets mouth was slightly agape as she saw the beauty of the sunrise from the mountaintop. The rosy rays coated the mountain top, reflecting the glaring white snow from the lower peaks. Violet steadied her breath, recounted all that lead her to being here. Listening to the excited sounds of the other dolls remarking the beauty of the scene. Violet couldn't help but agree, taking one more look before turning to head inside with the rest of the dolls.

…

The heavy wooden doors opened up to reveal a surprisingly vast atrium, with numerous dolls and scholars already chatting away. Immediately Violet felt out of place, never knowing how to behave in crowds such as this.

...

Standing there awkwardly she began to look around at the massive rows of the library. Thinking to herself how many of these thousands of books had to be handwritten. However her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden calling of her name.

…

"Violet! Hey its Violet!"

…

Looking over Violet saw her friends from doll school. Smiling Violet went over to greet them.

"Violet its been sooo long"

"Hey-ya Violet"

"I hope you've been well"

The 3 girls exclaimed rushing over to Violet through the crowd. "Lucillia, Bluebell, Iberis!" Violet said rather excitedly. And to their surprise the blond had a smile on her face. "I'm so glad your all are here!"

…

The group spent the next hour conversing about their various jobs, with the trio being welcomed surprised on how expressive their friend had gotten. However their conversation was cut short as the head of the facility announced himself.

…

"Welcome I am Le Verrier the Chief of The Astronomy Headquarters. Its a pleasure to meet all you wonderful dolls who will be assisting us in the upcoming weeks." As if on cue Violet joined the standard doll greeting of a curtsy, and a thank you. Much to the surprise of the scholars who craned their heads to get a good few. With a few audible "whoa's."

…

(Continuing on the Chief described the various duties of his staff, eventually leading to the point of the hiring of the dolls.)

…

"...as recently we have acquired an enormous shipment of old transcripts, these transcripts must be preserved. That is where you come in! Each doll will be paired with a transcriber, you will work together to help restore the manuscripts."

…

As the Chief began to rattle of the pairs Violet waved by the Iberis who was paired with a young man named Kyle Zenith. Bluebell playful nudded Iberis forward toward her partner.

"And next Leon Stephanotis you'll be paired with Violet Evergarden of the C.H postal company!"

…

Hearing her name Violet sprung to life, however she felt strange inside. As if her stomach was twisting in on itself. This feeling of nervousness happened only rarely before she was adopted. The conversation with the dolls at the restaurant played back in her mind. But nonetheless she still stepped forward to greet her partner.

…

Surprised to see Violet noticed that the boy was significantly younger than his peers who were all around 19-20. She thought to herself how he must have been the youngest of the transcribers much like how she herself was the youngest of the dolls present.

…

Going over to greet the boy Violet did her curtsy, and recited the dolls greeting line "I will run as fast as I can to wherever my customer desires. I am the Auto Memorb Doll Violet Evergarden…." One of her bad habits that she picked up on during the war was analysing people.

...

His shade of skin is not common in this region, but blue eyes which are a staple of this region… along with black hair are also very common here… ahh I see one of his parents must be from a different province than this. Violet thought while looking him over. Much to her surprise the boy's face began to turn red as she realized how long she stared at him. Quickly looking away she felt embarrassed as she was scared that her old habits were going to out her as some kind of socially inept weirdo again. In an attempt to avoid further embarrassment she began to walk away from the atrium as she could hear other pairs being called off.

…

To her surprise as she walked outside her partner finally spoke up "...im… Leon Stephanotis… sorry I just was got off guard a bit earlier." He said with a nervous chuckle.

…

Violet however wasn't satisfied, as she had been practicing her social skills as much as possible with her parents. In her mind she thought it would be a good idea to explain why she stared at him for so long instead of letting it go. "Im sorry I didnt mean to make you uncomfortableIjusthaveabadhabitofoveranalyizing peopesorryifitmadeyouuncomfortabl…" her explanation turned into a mumble. As she looked down sad… thinking to herself how she embarrassed herself again in front of strangers.

…

Leon feeling his cheeks tinge red again, reassured her bluntly. "It doesn't really matter its no big dea-" as he turned back around to look at her. Finally getting a good look he couldn't stop his face from turning red as an apple. He turned his face slightly away so she wouldnt notice. He summed up his courage to speak again to the now silent girl. "Cmon I think they are getting the dolls settled into their rooms you dont wanna miss out on that do you?" Braving a smile the girl seemed invigorated again giving him a curtsy before saying goodbye as she went over to her friends.

…

~_**Soon After**_

A group of transcribers sat with Leon and his roommate. The obvious talk of the air was who they were partnered with, and Kyle nudged Leon with a big smirk on his face. "Hehe Leon I hope you noticed that the Chief did a solid for you?" Leon's face turned red as he sputtered out ":whatdoyamean!"

…

"C'mon you really think it was by chance that the Chief paired the youngest of us aka you with the youngest doll…. Nah he's wing manning you!" his friend playfully shoving Leon.

…

"Yeah she also seems super awkward like you are!" another scholar playfully added. While yes it was true that Leon didnt have many people who liked him at the Center he knew he could at least confide in with the people in the room. "so what do I say to her then…"

…

This innocent reaction of the younger male seemed to get the rest in a frenzy. Maybe duo the big brother instinct, or maybe just wanting to prove to the others that they knew how to get girls they all began to surround Leon giving them their advice.

….

"No No! Leon dont listen to Mark thats some shit advice! This is what you gotta d-"

…

"Man shut up you dont know what your talking about."

…

Leon continued to be jostled around as their advice giving session turned into them all arguing about the right first step. Kyle casually pulled Leon out of the small crowd and pulled him aside. "Alright lil bro check this… I know its kinda cliche but… maybe you should just be yourself.."

…

_**~Same Time **_

Iberis, Bluebell, Lucilia, and Violet were all able to get a room together. After unpacking Iberis casually brought the topic up.

…

"Sooo any winners here or is it too early to tell. Because from what I can tell mine hits a lot of my marks already. Tall, kinda geeky, pretty good looking, and most importantly rich family." Lucilia giggled "I barely even talked to mine but he definitely seems outgoing and bubbly…" Bluebell pouted "I got unlucky… My partner is already engaged to his childhood crush from the city."

…

Lucilia noticing Violet gazing off quickly said "dont you think your gonna escape from this talk Violet" playful nudging the girl.

…

"Yeah cmon Vi its clearly meant to be I mean what are the odds that the 2 youngest here would be paired up?"

…

"Sounds like fate to me…"Bluebell said twirling her hair.

…

Finally speaking up Violet said "b-but I barely even know him so how can I make such a big judgement call after seeing him for such a short time!" This small outburst caused Iberis to snicker. "You dont need to decide now dummy, hehe so young, cute and naive."

…

"Well" Lucilia added "The idea of love at first sight while exaggerated isn't entirely a made up concept...tell us your first thought when you met him."

…

"Well… I kinda have this bad habit…."

…

"Yeah what is it?"

…

"Well I kinda analyze people when I first meet them… so I kinda stared at him after greeting him."

…

"Oh that doesnt seem to bad… for how long would you say?"

…

The young girl's face turned slightly pink "about 30 seconds… maybe a minute" Violet mumbled while fidgeting with her brooch.

…

"Violet I dont think you have anything to worry about." Lucilia said placing a hand on the girls back.

…  
"Yeah thats kinda weird but you can easily play it off as just being shy."

…

"Well that's not all…"

"Eh?" the 3 girls said in unision feeling nervous for what she was about to say.

…

"I also kinda… tried to explain why I was staring and I think it made it worse."

…

"What did he say after you did that?" the trio asked in unison.

…

"I think he was mad… his face was red and he was kinda trying to turn away to meet my eyes… and then he said that it was no big deal… and then encouraged me to go get my room ready."

…

Feeling a wave of second hand relief for her young friend Lucilia smiled looking at the other girls.

…

"Violet"

…

The girl remained having her head down in embarrassment, shifting her weight slightly on the bed.

…

"Violet!"

…

Violet looked up at them and her face still flushed. "How bad did I mess up."

…

"I would say your in the clear" Bluebell reassured Violet.

...

"Yeah and by the way his face was definitely red because he was nervous too!"

...

"Mhm it seems that way Violet, and he even covered for you since he noticed you were embarrassed by giving you an excuse to leave the conversation!"

…

With the 3 girls reassuring Violet, the blond felt much better. Like a weight was being taken off her chest and she was able to properly breath, and think again.

…

"Thank you all so much"


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Next Day**_

Violet was never a late sleeper, for she failed to see the reason on why to waste so much of the day doing nothing. This part of her still wired for her previous service in the military naturally woke the blond up far before her doll roommates.

…

From a quick assessment Violet determined it was about 6am more or less.

I guess i'll have plenty of time before everyone wakes up… so I should be able to ready my hair without assistance.

…

Taking her thoughts into motion the blond set up a small handheld mirror, and began cautiously brushing her hair. Stroke after stroke her hair began to untangle. Softly humming to herself as she remembered how nice it felt when Cattleya babied her doing her hair. After untangling the hard part came up… Violet learned the hard way that she needed to wear her gloves when working with her hair at all, as she remembered the painful days of her hair constantly getting caught in her own prosthetics.

…

After many failed attempted with her feelingless prosthetics, Violet cracked a small smile as she deemed her work to be acceptable as she examined it in the mirror using the shimmering light of the golden sunrise creeping through the window.

…

Eventually Violet heard another stirring…

...

"s-Morin *yawn* already up Violet?" greeted the red head.

…

"Good morning Lucilia, I hope you slept well…"

…

Giving a big stretch Lucilia began to get ready. "Mmm need some coffee, wanna come Violet?" the sleepy redhead mumbled rubbing her eyes.

…

"Yes I will accompany you for coffee"

…

_**Shortly After**_

The sun now cast its warming rays fully on the mountaintop. Walking briskly the 2 girls went towards the dining hall of the facility.

…

"Wow i'm surprised there's so few people here…. Well actually I guess its still pretty early since we don't start working until 9" commented Lucilia taking in the vast size of the oddly ornate dining hall.

…

Leading her younger friend onward Lucilia took them to the start of the line grabbing a wooden tray.

…

Violets eyes darted around seemingly in amazement.

"There's so much food! In so many types."

Feeling her stomach start to growl now, Violet began filling her plate.

"They must consider this a special occasion, or maybe its just because of how well funded these facilities are... '' Lucilia added.

…

With full plates, and mugs the girls took a seat at a wooden table that was adjacent to a window. Spending the next half an hour chatting, and the playful teasing of Violets rather poor eating manners of shoveling food into her mouth. "Haha Vi for being so formal usually your kinda a messy eater like my little cousin, here let me give you some pointers."

…

As the time to begin their day of work approached Lucilia, and Violet returned to their room to gather their friends. "Ah good morning Iberis… where is Bluebell did she already leave?"

…

"Yeah she headed out about 10 minutes ago, I guess i'm the only late sleeper."

…

The 3 dolls walked over to the male side of the facility with Lucilia waving goodbye as she departed for another floor.

…

"Hey by the way Violet, which room number is your partner…"

…

"Its 203"

…

"No way! That's the suite that Kyle shares! So he must be your partner's roommate!" Smiling sheepishly Iberis lead Violet to the room.

_**Knock* Knock* Knock***_

After a few moments of rustling inside the door swung open.

…

"Hey Iberis you ready to get started" said Kyle.

…

"Of course, oh by the way this is my roommate Violet… I heard she's partners with Leon…" Iberis wasn't even trying to hide her sheepish smile anymore.

…

Kyle's mouth nearly fell to the floor with his own mouth twisting into a smile. He turned to Leon who was still sitting in a chair face now slightly flushed. Before snapping back to look at Iberis. "Ya know Iberis there's actually this beautiful spot in the Library where we could work it's truly awe inspiring, and we could let them focus on their work here.."

…

Seemingly reading each other's minds the partners slinked away snickering with Kyle giving Leon a thumbs up, and Iberis shooting Violet a wink before they dashed away.

…

Standing there awkwardly for a moment, Violet composed herself before shutting the door greeting Leon with a curtsy.

…

"P-please go ahead take a uh seat" said the boy nervously as he cleared his throat.

…

_**Leons POV**_

"Hey wake up! Cmon Leon wake up"

Feeling his body getting shoken his eyes fluttered open. Groggily sputtering out.

"Huh?"

…

"It's almost time to start! You got a big day ahead of you."

…

"What do you mean it's just normal transcribing work…"

Leon got up, and began to dress preparing himself.

…

"Yeah but its with that girl…" Kyle said smirking pacing around the room.

…

His face turned red.

"I barely even know her…"

…

"Yet your still blushing oh so much… dont worry lil bro ill play wing man for you."

…

Leon perked up "w-what do you mean?"

…

"Hehe its simple ill ask my partner to have us work somewhere else and you and that girl can have some 1 on 1 time."

…

Leon's face was now a deep red as he intensely fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. But before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch Date?

click* clack* click* clack* BING*

Looking up at her partner, Violet waited for him to continue the transcription so she could copy down what he recited. While she would admit their interaction started off awkward as soon as they started working they got into a perfect rhythm.

…

Massaging his throat Leon closed the book they were working on. Peering out the window to view the sun begins its descent to the horizon. Coming to a sudden realization Leon nearly jumped up. They've been working for at least 5 hours straight non stop.

…

Quickly thinking to himself "shit I screwed up I didnt even take how she was feeling into consideration...I should have had us stop for a break earlier...I just got so caught up."

…

"Are you ready to continue Leon?" came from the blond girl. Noicing Leon staring off outside.

…

Coming back to reality Leon snapped to attention. Mentally reassuring himself of his friends advice of the night before he decided it was time to act.

…

"Actually Violet… we are ahead of schedule by a lot… we already finished today's work… so lets go take a break and get some food…"(I did it right? That was confident enough right kyle?)

…

The blond girl looked up, pondering to herself for a moment. (Is this what the other dolls were referring to… I mean thus far we have had strong working chemistry… and he looked out for me yesterday… and even just now...)

…

"Yes that would be lovely" Violet felt her cheeks lift. Now being able to smile subconsciously.

…

However before they could even get up there was a knock at the door.

…

"Ey Leon it's Kyle… We were just stopping by to drop you off some food before the kitchen closed for lunch." Before peeking in with Iberis doing her best to sneak her head past him getting her look at Violet, and Leon.

…

"Oh… ah thanks we were actually gonna head out to get food but since you brought it…." Leon mumbled in disappointment.

…

Quickly handing off the food the older pair quickly left. In the hallway they clicked their tongues in disappointment. Kyle turned to Iberis before swearing to himself.

"Damnit you were right I totally screwed that up for them… they were about to go on a cute little lunch date."

…

"Mmhm I feel bad now especially since they both wanted to go out." Iberis sulked.

Leons Room

Leon handed Violet her wrapped section of the meal. Looking visibly disappointed, before the girl spoke up.

…

"The terrace!"

…

Nearly jumping from the girls sudden outburst. Leon looked confused unable to say anything.

…  
"We can still go eat lunch by the balcony terrace of the library!"

…

Feeling his face heat up once again she gave her a nod before they grabbed the basket and went off.

…

Finally they had a chance to get to know each other more than just as co workers. However as the topic went towards Violets past, Leon quickly changed the subject as he noticed her get visibly distressed during the conversation.

…

The talks went on, as they both nibbled on the prepared lunch. With Violet eventually telling Leon about her adoptive parents at C.H postal.

…  
"And they've taken me in ever since… I really owe so much to them…"

Seeing the girl genuinely smile, and tear made his chest warm.

…

"Well you deserve them!" with surprising confidence he backed her up. "Everyone should have people who they love supporting them!"

…

Violet now was the one feeling her face heat up.

…

"Thank you.. But.." Catching herself Violet realized that Leon seemed to steer the conversation away from talking about his parents… the same way Violet didn't want to talk about her past sufferings before being taken in.

…

Instead she shifted the topic to the comet which she heard was going to be streaking by during the end stretch of the assignment. With his eyes lighting back up he enthusiastically explained everything he knew about the comet.

…

After finishing their food Leon noticed a small note attached to a box at the bottom of the basket.

…

"What is it?" the blond pondered.

…

The note only had one word on it... "Enjoy :)"

…

Opening the box Violet found 2 spoons, and a hefty slice of gourmet chocolate cake.

…

After a very brief argument of Leon insisting Violet could have the cake, they decided they would share it. With their talk lulling to near silence they instead just relaxed, took a breath in and enjoyed each other's presence while watch over the mountain top.

…

Smiling Leon looked over to the girl enjoying the rare treat. (Alright Kyle I owe you one...this was an amazing call.)

…

Violet felt a warmth in her chest that was familiar yet foreign to her. It felt similar to how she feels when around her adoptive parents. Yet slightly different…. Was this what her friends were talking about the night prior? Wanting to steal a glance at the boy besides her she looked over only to find him just turning to look at her.

…

Feeling the warmth rush to their faces, the pair looked away from each other. Before Violet stood up extending her hand to Leon.

…  
Smiling with her face still heated

"Are you ready to continue our work for the day?"

…

Taking her hand the boy nodded before leading the girl back to the room...hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11: The Comet Part 1

_**~The Next Day~**_

Step by step, piece by piece; Violet learns more about her own emotions every day. These feelings that most take for granted, were something that the girl has to fight for tooth and nail just to advance. However the past days have seemingly unlocked new emotions inside of her. While still faint, just like a flower they will bloom brilliantly with the right actions.

It was a brand new day, Violet awoke early as usual and prepped herself. The thoughts running through her mind whirled around the last few days. However with the encouragement, and advice of her friends she finally felt as if the fog began to part. She finally could begin to understand what her feelings for Leon could be.

Feeling a steady warmth spread through her chest, gliding up to her cheeks she set off for another day of work.

…

Greeting the young man in a soft tone "Good morning Leon." She felt much calmer talking to him now, as if he was another person she could confide in.

…

However the young man wasnt as composed. Despite the length of advice sessions from his friends it was still hard to execute their "love advice '' in person.

…

Doing his best he greeted her as warmly as possible, "Morning Violet… you sleep well?"

"Of course, but I intended to go to sleep sooner but my friend Lucilia insisted we talk about y..."

Realizing what she almost said the girl closed her mouth. Followed by a hesitant clearing of the throat.

…

Getting used to some of the girls odd ticks Leon was able to divert the conversation elsewhere. But the thoughts pinging around in his head what she was about to say still loomed within him.

…

Page after page, the pair transcribed faster than any of the other teams by a landslide. When they worked there was little idle chat, however the time they had for solace was few and far between. Until…

Leon paused for a moment from his reading, placing the papers down. The advice from his friend the night prior made his chest tighten up. Thinking "I have to do it now…"

…

"How about we take a- break go get some food again…"

…

"I would like that"

Violet was glad for a break, while she was trained to work as long as was needed. The idea of being able to converse, and spend time with someone she could confide in was nice. The only unsure feeling she felt was the difference in how she felt with Leon, than with her friends… She felt as if she liked him in a different way than them.

…

Standing up to prepare her small bag, the pair set off.

…

Casual chat filled the air as they told stories of their pasts. With Leon even managing to get a small laugh out of Violet after telling her the story of how Kyle once broke the Observatory's piping after a particularly bad meal.

…

As the meal ended, Leon's voice perked up for an important question for the blond girl.

…

"So…. um Violet…. would you happen to be busy later…. Like tonight.."

The young boy fidgeted with the fork in his hand.

…

However Violet still met his gaze.

"I dont believe I am doing anything of particular importance tonight…. Why do you ask?"

…

With his face lighting up he blurted out "Well THErEs THIS COMET that only comes every 200 years! And it's supposed to be a beautiful once and a lifetime opportunity… and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me…"

…

With his gaze trailing off in fear of a rejection time seemed to drop to a crawl as his stomach twisted in knots.

…

To his surprise he was met with one of her metal hands being placed on his.

A rare smile spread on the girl's face as she felt her chest heat up yet again.

"I would really enjoy that…"

…

To Leon this made his heart almost erupt out of his chest, he wanted to jump up and cheer. He wanted to jump on his older friends back thanking him endlessly for the advice. But he help his composure.

"Perfect! Then ill stop by your room at 8 I have a secret spot where we can get the best possible view!... OH and ill snag a portable telescope to…. AND and go and bring some soup since it will be cold."

…

The pair walked back to their own rooms, already far ahead completed with work for the day.

…

But really they both just wanted to prepare in their own ways for the night ahead.

_**~Some Hours Later Violets Dorm~**_

"Did you girls hear about the comet tonight! Its gonna be amazing, Kyle already invited me to go watch with him."

…

"Yes me and Bluebell are gonna go watch it from the main deck."

…

"What about you Vi? Do you want to join us?" Questioned the red head.

…

The blond shaken back to alertness from her thoughts seemed puzzled for a moment before responding.

"Well I promised Leon i'd go and see it with him…."

Fidgeting with her brooch once again, Violet was surprised when she was playfully grabbed by Iberis.

"YESSS! Im sooo happy for you Violet, your going on your first date!."

…

Violets chest began to warm up once again, this time the warmth tinged to her cheeks at the mention of the word date.

"D-date…. What exactly does that mean…?"

…

Lucilia gave Violet a warm smile, before taking a seat beside the blond.

"A date is when 2 people who like each other go out for a romantic time."

…

"W-wait so thats what im going on with Leon tonight." seemingly getting flustered her friends began to reassure her.

…

"Wait Violet what's wrong do you not want to go." Questioned Bluebell

…

"Its not that….if thats the real case… i'm just worried… I dont have any experience for a situation like this…"

Violet pouted before continuing

"I think I really do like him… but what if I mess up and he sees me for who I was…"

…

However as Violet continued to pout she was embraced. Lucilla held her showing her young friend some compassion.

"Vi you have nothing to worry about… I'm sure if you show him who you are he will just fall in love with you in an instant."

…

"Mhm! You got this Violet! Kyles has been telling me about his talks with Leon…."

Iberis got in close to Violet ear before whispering.

"Hes just as nervous as you are… so just be yourself Violet."

…

The time ticked closer, and closer to when Violet was to set out on her date. The trio of her friends did their best to encourage the blond.

…

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"So then I asked her to go with me… to go watch the comet alone together…"

Leons hands figited together as he nervously explained to Kyle how it went.

…

"HELL YEAH MAN YOU DID IT!" Yelled Kyle grabbing Leon by the shoulders and rocking him side to side.

…

"So cmon tell more whats your plan, when are you meeting cmon cmon kid details!"

…  
Leon looked puzzled.

"A plan? W-what do you mean?"

…

Kyle sheepishly turned to other Scholars in the room who laughed a bit at Leons innocence. Before lowering his voice so only Leon could hear.

"Well dont you want to kiss her if the moment arises?"

…

Leons face turned instantly pink as his hands began to sweat. Suddenly feeling as if he was in a sauna.

"Um I well…"

…

"Im just messing with you Leon!"

Kyle slapped Leon on the back before continuing.

"Trust me if the moment feels right you'll know, but dont force it! Trust me it will just be super awkward. But you go this, its almost time go get ready!"

…

_**To be continued**_


End file.
